Five Minutes To Midnight
by greatterriblebeauty
Summary: Edward is hunting in the forest and comes upon a girl. He doesn't realize that this girl is his exact brand of heroin...
1. Intro

**I was in Oregon for a week, and we were driving and I suddenly had story inspirations. This was one of them, and I was listening to Five Minutes To Midnight by Boys Like Girls, so that is why I decided to name it that. I will be posting the first chapter shortly, so do not fret!**

**Summary::**

Edward is hunting alone in the forest. He comes upon a beautiful young girl who is scared, crying, and alone. He isn't breathing, because he isn't in complete control of his senses, and he doesn't trust himself around a frightened human when he is hungry. What he doesn't realize about this girl, is that she is exactly his brand of heroine...

**DUN DUN DUN**


	2. Breath of Heaven

**Okay, so here it is!! Chapter one!!! Let me know if you like it or not...**

**Breath of Heaven**

**Edward POV**

"Alice?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Do you want to go hunting with me?"

She looked at me with guilt stricken eyes, and I knew what her answer would be.

"Sorry, um, Jasper is actually taking me shopping in Seattle."

"Okay, then, see you when you get home." I said walking out of the front door and on to the porch.

So that meant that there were no one left in my family who would be able to go hunting with me. Carlisle and Esme were off hunting in Alaska, Rosalie and Emmett were on another honeymoon in Europe, and Jasper and Alice were going to Seattle for the day.

Guess that means that I will have to go hunting alone.

I sighed to myself and ran into the forest. As I started letting my senses take over, I realized two things.

One, there was a mountain lion near by, my favorite.

Two, I could sense a human's presence. I listened as hard as I could to hear this human's thoughts, but for some reason, they were blocked from me.

"Hmm," I said aloud. I quickly stopped my breathing because I still wasn't in complete control of my senses, and there was no way I was going to kill an innocent human, after all these years of being a "vegetarian".

I searched the forest for a good half-hour looking for this human. It was hard because of two reasons. One, I couldn't "sniff" them out, and two, I couldn't hear their thoughts.

I was about to give up when I heard a very quiet sob. I stopped and listened. I could hear the quick breathing and now came more and more sobs. I still couldn't hear this human's mind.

I followed the sounds that the human was making until I came to a huge fallen tree. I walked slowly around the tree and saw the human, a girl, sobbing quietly.

I didn't know what to do. She probably hadn't seen me or heard me, so I could just leave her here and go find some other place to hunt.

No.

Something might be wrong, I have to help her.

I walked over to her and knelt down.

I reached out and said, "Excuse me?"

I lightly touched her shoulder, but as my fingers brushed her dirt covered skin, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my veins. I drew my hand back quickly.

She shuddered, and pushed herself into a sitting position. She wiped her wet cheeks with the bottom of her shirt and looked up at me.

My god.

This was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.

**Bella POV**

"Excuse me?" I heard. I really didn't want to be bothered right now, so I ignored the person.

But, I have to say, it was a very sexy voice. Almost like velvet.

Suddenly, something cold and hard brushed my shoulder, and when it made contact with my skin, I felt a thrill, almost electric, shoot through my veins.

Who did this person think they were?

I sat up, shuddering, because my hands hurt really bad. They were probably torn up from my numerous falls.

I don't even know where I am. I do know that I am somewhere near Forks, Washington, but that is about it. When I arrived in Forks, and had put all my stuff in my room at Charlie's, I just took off into the forest running. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and I collapsed, right here, by this huge tree. I hadn't moved since, and I don't know how long I have been here.

I wiped my tears away with the bottom of my shirt, since my hands were caked with mud.

I then looked at the person kneeling beside me.

I gasped.

It was a boy about my age, but this boy wasn't _just_ a boy.

He was a Greek God.

**Edward POV**

She gasped.

I couldn't help but smile.

I saw blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed.

Man, she was gorgeous. How could she do that? I shut my eyes for a brief moment thinking of other things than her stunning beauty.

She looked at me with dark, chocolaty, never ending eyes. They had so much depth to them, it seemed like I could look into them forever. She blinked and I was instantly brought back into reality.

I was about to take a breath, but I wasn't still one hundred percent under control of my senses, so I asked her, with as little air as possible, "Are you hurt?"

She said nothing, just shifted her body so that I could see her scraped hands and knees.

I stiffened.

Blood.

"I will be right back, okay?" I finished up the rest of the air in my lungs.

She nodded her head. I looked into her eyes before I turned to the forest and took off at a human speed run.

Once I was sure I was out of sight I ran full speed back home. No one was back yet, so I ran into Alice's closet. I saw a jacket that looked warm hanging up, so I grabbed it and ran into the bathroom. I snatched a towel, so that the girl could dry off. As I ran past Emmett and Rosalie's room, I saw one of Emmett's duffle bags. I stuffed the jacket and towel in it, zipped it up and ran down the stairs. As I ran through the living room, I saw a blanket that was used for decoration lying on the couch. I stuffed that into the duffle bag, and I took back off into the forest.

As I neared the tree, I took several deep breaths, filling my lungs to full capacity.

**Bella POV**

He smiled at my gasp.

I should have been angry, but no, I was, I don't know, _dazzled_.

I looked at his features. Everything about him was perfect. Perfect jaw bone, perfect nose, perfect chin, even perfect hair. He even had perfect hair. But nothing stunned me as much as his eyes. They were like nothing I had ever seen. The color was onyx, and they were boring into mine, almost like he was trying to read my mind.

I blinked and he quickly shut his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Almost on cue, my palms and knees started burning.

His eyes had left me speechless, so I just decided to show him my scrapes.

He stiffened.

"I will be right back, okay?" he said.

I just nodded my head. He turned and took off into the forest.

I wonder why he stiffened when I showed him my hands and knees.

They can't be _that_ bad.

I turned my hands over and suddenly felt queasy.

I should have known, since I had fallen numerous times.

I started getting dizzy, seeing stars and polka-dots. I knew I was going to pass out when my vision became like a tunnel, and the light at the end was getting further and further away.

I couldn't stop it, and instantly, everything was black.

**Edward POV**

I walked to the fallen tree, and around to where the girl was.

She was lying down, so I set the duffle bag down and cleared my throat.

She didn't move.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked. She still did nothing.

I could feel the panic rising in my chest.

I moved to her motionless body and rolled her over. She was like a rag doll.

I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair.

I walked over to the duffle bag and pulled out the blanket.

I went back over to the girl and I laid the blanket over her. I then bent down, and picked her up, wrapping the blanket around her.

I then swung the duffle bag over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could back to the house.

As I ran, I could feel her shivering, but I could still feel the heat radiating off of her.

Her lips were turning blue. Her beautiful, luscious, inviting lips.

I ran into the house and stopped in the living room. I placed her on the couch and ran to find more blankets to keep her warm. I wrapped them around her and then I walked out on to the back porch.

I took a deep refreshing breath, noticing that I smelled really, really good. I sniffed my shirt, and it smelled delicious.

I wonder what that smell was, because there was no way a human could smell that good.

I looked around at the backyard and I saw a pile of wood. An idea popped into my head. I gathered a few logs in my arms, held my breath, and walked back into the living room.

I then proceeded to make a crackling fire in the fireplace that we never used.

I walked over to the couch, and picked the entire thing up, with the girl still on it, and placed it near the fire, so that the girl could get some heat.

I watched as the color came back into her cheeks, and she stopped shivering. I suddenly heard a noise that shook me from my trance.

I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme come running into the living room.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and thought to me, "_A human girl? Let's talk outside. I can see you aren't breathing._" I just nodded and stood up.

Esme just smiled at me and thought, "_Oh Edward! I am so happy!_"

For what I wonder.

The three of us walked to the back porch and Carlisle turned to me.

"Edward! What are you thinking?! Bringing a human here?" I wasn't expecting this, and from all people, I least expected it to be from Carlisle.

"I was hunting, or I was about to go hunting when I sensed her," Carlisle interrupted me.

"You_ sensed_ her?"

"Yes. For some reason I can't hear her mind."

Carlisle's look was questioning.

I continued, "So I sensed her. I looked for her for about half an hour. I finally got close enough so that I could hear her breathing. When I found her, she was in a heap, crying. Her hands and knees were badly scratched, and she was soaking from the rain. I couldn't just leave her there. So I came back here, and got her a jacket, a towel, and a blanket. When I went back to get her, she had passed out. I brought her back here, got her more blankets, and made a fire. Then you guys got home."

Carlisle and Esme's looks were thoughtful, until Carlisle finally said, "Alright Edward. But once she is better, we need to take her back to her home."

I was excited that Carlisle was okay with this.

So excited, in fact, I forgot to hold my breath when I walked back into the house.

I stepped inside and I was automatically hit with a wall of the most delicious smelling blood ever.

A monster that I didn't know existed, exploded inside me.

Suddenly, the only thing I wanted was this girl's blood.

I charged forward, ready to satisfy my thirst with my first human in a long time.

The next thing I know, I am being slammed up against the wall, Carlisle snarling at me.

He looked me in the eye and thought, "_God damn it. Edward. You are stronger than this. You can do this, don't give into temptation. Focus._"

I shut my eyes and nodded.

Carlisle slowly released me and I walked tentatively over to the temptation.

I knelt down so that my face was even with hers.

I shut my eyes and took a very long, deep breath, committing this girl's scent to memory.

When I opened my eyes I looked at her features.

Her hair, silky and brown, with a few leaves tangled into it, looked great against her pale skin. Her cheeks were rosy and I could clearly hear her heart pumping the blood to the rest of her body. Her lips. Full and soft looking. So inviting.

I had never felt like this before. I don't know how to explain it.

I cautiously reached out and lightly brushed my fingertips across her lips. I stroked her cheek and traced my fingers down her jaw bone. I then very lightly laid the back of my hand on her throat.

She took a deep breath that startled me, and I drew my hand back quickly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked nervously around.

Then her eyes met mine. Her chocolaty orbs questioning.

"You had me worried for a while there," I started to say, but she interrupted me.

"Where am I?" she said angrily, her sweet breath blowing in my face, momentarily stunning me.

"Uh, you are at my house," I said, partially dazed. "I am Edward." I smiled.

She looked at me for a moment before saying, "I am Bella."

A beautiful name for a gorgeous angel.

**Okay, so this is it for the first chapter, keep the reviews coming, I love to hear what you guys liked and didn't like, and I even could use ideas for upcoming chapters... **


End file.
